Blake's 7 (1978 series)
Blake's 7 (TV series; 1978 - 1981) Created by Terry Nation Plot Summary Rebel leader Roj Blake leads a group of criminals and outcasts against the tyrannical, intergalactic Terran Federation. Male Deaths * Robert Arnold (Episode 2.9 Countdown) * Dicken Ashworth (Episode 4.2 Power) * Peter Attard (Episode 4.7 Assassin) * David Bailie (Episode 1.9 Project Avalon) * Colin Baker (Episode 3.6 City at the Edge of the World) * Morris Barry (Episode 2.7 Killer) * Richard Beale (Episode 1.5 The Web) * Robert Beatty (Episode 1.1 The Way Back) * Richard Bebb (Episode 2.10 Voice from the Past) * John Bennett (Episode 2.3 Weapon) * Brian Blessed (Episode 1.3 Cygnus Alpha) * Roy Boyd (Episode 4.12 Warlord) * Anthony Brown (Episode 4.10 Gold) * Malcolm Bullivant (Episode 3.3 Volcano) * Geoffrey Burridge (Episode 4.1 Rescue) * Andrew Burt (Episode 3.5 The Harvest of Kairos) * Peter Byrne (Episode 4.5 Animals) * Brian Capron (Episode 1.7 Mission to Destiny) * Tony Caunter (Episode 1.12 Deliverance) * Peter Childs (Episode 1.3 Cygnus Alpha) * Peter Clay (Episode 3.8 Rumours of Death) * Richard Clifford (Episode 3.13 Terminal) * David Collings (Episode 4.13 Blake) * Martin Connor (Episode 2.5 Pressure Point) * James Coyle (Episode 2.8 Hostage) * Peter Craze (Episode 4.9 Sand) * Brian Croucher (Episode 2.13 Star One) * Shaun Curry (Episode 2.12 The Keeper) * Paul Daneman (Episode 2.7 Killer) * Paul Darrow (Episode 4.13 Blake) (possible) * Sam Dastor (Episode 3.4 Dawn of the Gods) * Jonathan David (Episode 4.9 Sand) * Donald Douglas (Episode 3.8 Rumours of Death) * Paul Mark Elliott (Episode 3.12 Death-Watch) * Roy Evans (Episode 2.1 Redemption) * Rio Fanning (Episode 3.7 Children of Auron) * Derek Farr (Episode 1.13 Orac) * Stuart Fell (Episode 1.7 Mission to Destiny) * Miles Fothergill (Episode 1.5 The Web) * Richard Franklin (Episode 3.1 Aftermath) * Julian Glover (Episode 1.10 Breakdown) * Michael Gough (Episode 3.3 Volcano) * Cy Grant (Episode 3.1 Aftermath) * Paul Grist (Episode 2.11 Gambit) * David Haig (Episode 3.8 Rumours of Death) * Alan Halley (Episode 2.5 Pressure Point) * Michael Halsey (Episode 1.1 The Way Back) * Davyd Harries (Episode 3.11 Moloch) * Dean Harris (Episode 4.12 Warlord) * John Hartley (Episode 3.11 Moloch) * Arthur Hewlett (Episode 2.12 The Keeper) * Richard Hurndall (Episode 4.7 Assassin) * David Jackson (Episode 2.5 Pressure Point) * Michael Keating (Episode 4.13 Blake) * Roy Kinnear (Episode 4.10 Gold) * Ronald Lacey (Episode 2.7 Killer) * George Lee (Episode 4.3 Traitor) * James Lister (Episode 1.12 Deliverance) * Rory McCann * Michael Melia (Episode 3.1 Aftermath) * Rob Middleton (Episode 4.1 Rescue) * Brian Miller (Episode 2.4 Horizon) * Christopher Neame (Episode 4.3 Traitor) * Larry Noble (Episode 4.11 Orbit) * Steven Pacey (Episode 3.12 Death-Watch; Episode 4.13 Blake) * Bruce Purchase (Episode 2.12 The Keeper) * John Quentin (Episode 4.3 Traitor) * Martin Read (Episode 2.10 Voice from the Past) * Paul Ridley (Episode 4.2 Power) * Christian Roberts (Episode 1.10 Breakdown) * John Rolfe (Episode 1.9 Project Avalon) * Deep Roy (Episode 3.11 Moloch) * John Savident (Episode 4.11 Orbit) * Leslie Schofield (Episode 1.2 Space Fall) * Terry Scully (Episode 3.4 Dawn of the Gods) * Michael Sheard (Episode 3.2 Powerplay) * Paul Shelley (Episode 2.9 Countdown) * Derek Smith (Episode 2.2 Shadow) * William Squire (Episode 2.4 Horizon) * Malcolm Stoddard (Episode 4.3 Traitor) * Kevin Stoney (Episode 4.5 Animals) * Stephen Tate (Episode 1.7 Mission to Destiny) * Gareth Thomas (Episode 2.3 Weapon; Episode 4.13 Blake) * Ian Thompson (Episode 1.10 Breakdown) * Michael Troughton (Episode 3.7 Children of Auron) * Peter Tuddenham (Episode 3.13 Terminal) * John Westbrook (Episode 4.6 Headhunter) * Edgar Wreford (Episode 4.3 Traitor) * John Wyman (Episode 4.7 Assassin) * Stephen Yardley (Episode 4.9 Sand) * Ric Young (Episode 3.7 Children of Auron) * Marc Zuber (Episode 1.11 Bounty) Female Deaths * Gillian Bailey (Episode 1.1 The Way Back) * Glynis Barber (Episode 4.13 Blake) * Lynda Bellingham (Episode 4.6 Headhunter) * Bobbie Brown (Episode 4.12 Warlord) * Adrienne Burgess (Episode 2.2 Shadow) * Jan Chappell (Episode 3.7 Children of Auron; Episode 3.9 Sarcophagus; Episode 4.1 Rescue) * Sabina Franklyn (Episode 3.11 Moloch) * Alison Glennie (Episode 4.2 Power) * Juliet Hammond-Hill (Episode 4.2 Power) * Sally Harrison (Episode 3.1 Aftermath) * Lorna Heilbron (Episode 3.8 Rumours of Death) * Caroline Holdaway (Episode 4.7 Assassin) * Katherine Iddon (Episode 3.12 Death-Watch) * Frieda Knorr (Episode 2.10 Voice from the Past) * Sally Knyvette (Episode 4.13 Blake) * Janet Lees-Price (Episode 4.13 Blake) * Claire Lewis (Episode 2.6 Trial) * Ania Marson (Episode 1.5 The Web) * Gillian McCutcheon (Episode 3.13 Terminal) * Beth Morris (Episode 1.7 Mission to Destiny) * Pamela Salem (Episode 1.3 Cygnus Alpha) * Barbara Shelley (Episode 4.4 Stardrive) * Jane Sherwin (Episode 2.5 Pressure Point) * Josette Simon (Episode 4.13 Blake) * Pippa Steel (Episode 1.1 The Way Back) * Jenny Twigge (Episode 2.13 Star One; possible) * Heather Wright (Episode 3.13 Terminal) Category:TV Series Category:1978 TV series debuts Category:1981 TV series endings Category:BBC TV series Category:Sci-Fi